


卖力肿

by milkteawithsugar



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, all堂 - Freeform, 良堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteawithsugar/pseuds/milkteawithsugar
Summary: > 又名《化妆师：我应该在车底》《周九良今天开心了吗》> 现实背景，但相关情节主要是臆想> 主良堂，但all 堂倾向有> 滑板车强行改高铁，感谢黄金100秒栏目组续我狗命
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂
Kudos: 36





	卖力肿

周九良现在很不开心。  
若是眼里的飞刀能化成实体的话，那么不远处坐在沙发上化妆的李鹤东应该早就被扎漏气了。

趁着孟鹤堂转头去拿眉笔的功夫，感受到敌人视线的李鹤东还伸着舌头朝周九良来了个挑衅的“略略略”，周九良简直要气疯了，但又不得不老老实实地蹲在原地不动，因为孟鹤堂的头已经转过来了，“——九良，给你泡的菊花茶喝完没？”他问，紧接着又回身去说李鹤东，“别乱动，东子，看我这儿！”秀气的食指指尖点点自己的眉心，又去托人的脸颊，于是李鹤东立马虔诚地把身体坐直了，表情真挚眼神纯洁，那板正劲儿，完全不像是在化妆，倒像是在搞什么仪式。

“队长的技术还是这么好嘿。”一根长条形的阴影突然笼罩在周九良的身侧，是谢金。“待会儿我也要找队长化。”边说还边搬来一个小板凳挡周九良前面。

——不是，装什么啊这一个个的，当我看不出你们的狼子野心吗？  
周九良愤懑地把脸扎到大茶缸子里面吨吨吨（二声）。本来好好的一项专属自己的福利，插队的人越来越多不算，还把自己这个正主给插没了，像话吗像话吗像话吗？

但他除了乖乖地喝他的菊花茶之外毫无办法。

今天是公元二零一九年十二月十四日星期六，相声有新人长春场的大喜日子。谢金大喜，李鹤东大喜，闲得长毛的正牌化妆师大喜，唯周九良不喜，十分不喜，因为他的眼睛上长了一颗麦粒肿，所以被他的亲亲孟哥取消了化妆的资格。

若要问周九良为什么会长麦粒肿，这个原因还比较复杂。  
而且十分幼稚。

众所周知，孟鹤堂本质上是一个精致的金牛座Boy。可能早些年没办法精致的时间太长压抑太久，造成了一旦有条件精致以后便疯狂反弹，不但自己要精致，连带身边的队员也要一起精致，第一个体现便是上台之前要化妆。  
虽然起初受经费限制，并且当时的德云社各队也没有请化妆师的先例，所以率先精致起来的七队只能自己化，但是架不住队长强大的感召力和个人魅力，于是每每小园子开场前都一个个煞有介事地贴在镜子前搓粉底画眉毛怼嘴唇，完了再逐一蹭咕到孟鹤堂跟前儿找补。

“孟叔孟叔，我粉底总擦不匀～～～”  
这是拿错了色号的刘筱亭。

“队长欸嘿嘿，我左半边眉毛不会整！”  
这是戳断了三根KISSME的尚九熙。

“孟哥，我听说有一种妆可以显脸小……”  
还有痴心妄想的孙九芳。

更有一种没脸没皮惯会撒娇卖萌的人连借口都不找，直接大长虫一样往人怀里一拱：  
“旋儿不会化嘴唇，孟哥来给旋儿化化>3<～～”

直把坐在孟鹤堂身前妄图独享搭档化妆特权的周九良气得像条刺豚。  
还不能明着说。

天知道在周九良没跟孟鹤堂捅破那层窗户纸的那段日子里受了多少心灵伤害，当年他也是奇了怪了，你说说这说学逗唱样样门儿清的堂堂头鹤，怎么就在感情方面这么迟钝？还认认真真地有求必应，不知道自己帮人化妆的时候有多勾人吗？

“……来，看我眼睛，别动，别动啊。”

“就快好了，不能手蹭，乖，好啦！”

“嘴唇放松，放松——，抿一抿。”

“……抿一抿都不会吗？跟我学，么么哒……”

——真他大爷的够了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
周九良揪着他的小卷毛在内心疯狂呐喊。

所以本着放过自己也拯救大龄单身男青年的精神，周九良忍无可忍地告白了，并且在告白成功的第二天便在七队后台郑重宣布，从今以后，队长只能给副队长一个人化妆。  
什么看眼睛摸脸蛋嘴唇放松么么哒，那都是副队长的，旁人想都不要想。

至于为什么后来化妆的时候俩人时不时地便要锁更衣室里一两个小时都不出来……队员们不敢说，更不敢问。

如此这般周九良悠哉悠哉地霸占着这项特权长达两年之久。直到后来他俩突然就火了。  
商演多了，小园子去不了了，成角儿了，身不由己了，而且最倒霉（？）的是，主办方居然给配上了专业的化妆师。

于是小周同志的专属化妆SPA被迫终止，而且随着两人行程的越发密集，他在其他方面的特权也渐被蚕食，就比如……他和他孟哥的爱的“供养”。

本来正是需求比较旺盛的年纪，前年刚开荤那会儿即便没有他俩CP粉期待的那什么一夜七次但少说也能早一次晚一次，后来稍有节制变成大宝天天见时的节奏也还可以，可是得了冠军之后居然直接跌至隔天一回，周九良已经很很很不满了，这会儿他孟哥又不知从哪个公众号里学来的不看不是中国人的养生理论，说什么商演前后两天都要分床睡，居然直接给小小周整成每周一歌了，周九良那个气呀，气得又变成了一条刺豚。

所以台上台下趁人不备挨挨摸摸的小动作就格外多，但又杯水车薪。尤其是熬到年底的时候俩人又是相新又是专场还有各种拍摄活动，每个礼拜都不得闲，眼瞅着分床分得都快跨年了也没并回来，周九良就有点皮肤饥渴。  
于是聪明如他就想了个歪招——

让他的孟哥再给他“看眼睛摸脸蛋嘴唇放松么么哒”。

其实这个招数的起源还不在周九良，而是前七队队员李鹤东。彼时李鹤东正和搭档谢金一起跟着孟周两个赶相声有新人专场，在后台等化妆那会儿都还挺有范儿的一个小伙子，但等人家化妆师捣持完孟鹤堂正要开始忙活他呢，突然就横眉冷对无间道上身了，下巴上扬45度角还给小姑娘显一显眼睑下的那条刀印儿，眼神里写满六个大字——“你动动我试试？”

于是化妆师刷地一下插回自己的眉笔如收刀入鞘，心说不敢不敢，是小女子僭越了，可还没等她退出三步远呢就发现这位大哥居然扭头就和另一位帅哥告状：“孟鹤堂你看，化妆师太忙了顾不上给我化妆，还是你给我化吧？”

化妆师的眼神：？？？  
李鹤东的眼神：你很忙你很忙你很忙。

“……啊哈哈，那什么，孟老师，我这会儿有点忙，麻烦您帮我化一下李老师啊。”化妆师揪着化妆包点头哈腰，身边空空的，也说不上忙啥，反正她不要她以为她只要孟鹤堂以为。  
而孟鹤堂还真信了，“……哦，那行吧，我给李鹤东化……东子你可别嫌弃啊？”然后小手一托李鹤东下巴又开始轻声细语地重操旧业了，徒留下隔壁刚被另一位化妆师捣持好的周九良和正在被捣持的谢金目瞪口呆——

居然还可以这样？

果真是脸皮薄吃不着，脸皮厚吃破天，鲁迅诚不欺我啊（鲁迅：我没有）！

所以皮肤饥渴的周九良老师的第一反应就是他也要如法炮制……只可惜这个举动看起来实用性极强但实际上普适性极差，同样的理由李鹤东用合适周九良用就特别别扭——脸上有没有刀印儿都在其次，主要还是因为周九良老师是相声有新人全国总冠军。

就，化妆师太忙了顾不上给周老师化妆这个理由连傻子都不会相信。

因此一计不成再接再厉的周九良打算曲线救国，他不要孟鹤堂给化第一轮正式的妆了，他要孟鹤堂给他稍微补补妆就好。

稍微。  
您品品这俩字，您细品品。

为了实现这一宏伟目标，周九良打从上台第一个活开始就搁那儿抓紧一切机会搓脸。一会儿用手绢，一会儿用扇子，后来干脆直接上手胡噜，跟小猫洗脸一样，别说看着还挺萌，如是这般努力了半小时至下台以后，周九良脸上就算抹雅诗兰黛的DoubleWear也都掉没了，所以他好激动呀！

“孟哥，给我补个妆！”周宝宝眨巴着他闪亮亮地小眼睛充满期待地望着孟鹤堂，同时双手背在身后朝闻声而来的化妆师拼命比划着[你快走快消失别让我孟哥发现你]的手势。  
化妆师便十分有眼色地举着化妆包挡脸小碎步撤退了。

——我明白了，我就是这个后台里最多余的人。  
化妆师恍然大明白地想，顺手还给带上了休息室的门。

锁舌咔哒一下撞上门框的声音仿若一下子打开了周九良体内的某个开关。他的第一个动作是原本端端正正坐在沙发前半扇的坐姿迅速切换成一个软堆堆塌腰弓背的九橘，第二个动作就是拽住了他孟哥的大褂门襟儿便要把人往腿上带——以前他的孟哥就是这么骑在他大腿上给他化妆哒。

可他的孟哥却是浑身上下都写满了拒绝。

“……别，别闹。不是补妆吗？你，你老老实实的！”孟鹤堂扑棱着两只胳膊使劲儿挣脱着周宝宝的桎梏，还没办法推他，手里掐着粉底液和美妆蛋呢，“门都没锁，待会儿人进来了！”  
“哦哦哦哦哦那我去锁门——”“你给我回来！”孟鹤堂哭笑不得地拿手背杵了一下周九良的肩膀，“……这会儿锁门，像什么样子，听话！乖，看着我眼睛——”一边说一边仔细端详对方的脸。

于是周九良便瞪着他那双溢满了渴望和不可描述的小眼睛热乎乎地凝视着他的化妆师，然后还下意识地舔了舔自己的嘴唇……结果没一会儿孟鹤堂自己就先受不住了，两片红云从他的脸颊由内而外地蒸了出来，又迅速地蔓延至耳根与脖颈，“……你闭上眼！不许看了！”他说，接着便有点慌乱地想先找卸妆油去擦周九良蹭得一塌糊涂的底妆，却又被对方掐住了腰。修长且灵巧的手指三两下便搓开了腿侧的一枚盘扣后钻了进去，紧接着又熟门熟路地直奔了身后，揉捏着肉乎乎的两瓣柔软。

“……你！…你怎么这么不老实呢？”一心不可二用的孟姓化妆师眼睫毛湿漉漉的。

“我还不够老实嘛，我真要不老实我就去锁门了。”周九良老神在在地闭着眼睛嘟囔，搞定他孟哥他瞅都不用瞅，没几下便又有几颗扣子被揉开了，反正一会儿也该换大褂了，早脱晚脱都是脱。

于是就一个底妆也腻乎了四十多分钟都没补完。孟鹤堂哆哆嗦嗦地手杵在沙发背上欲拒还迎，大褂也松松地罩在身上半脱不脱。虽然并没有什么实质性的“行为”，但从衣服底下一忽儿上一忽儿下的起伏的轮廓来看，应该都被摸了个遍。皮肤饥渴症得到缓解的周九良还要坏心眼地挤兑别人，“——孟哥，化好没呀？一会儿到咱上场啦？”孟鹤堂羞耻到眼皮都红透了，但又毫无办法，只能咬着牙机械性地重复着描画的动作，几乎都分不清自己手底下化了啥。

临到结束的时候周九良还特别要求涂了个唇膏，不为别的，就为了让孟鹤堂跟他来一个“么么哒”。孟鹤堂被缠得实在没法只得照办，“……抿一抿，么么——”最后一个字还未出口便被亲在了嘴唇上，轻轻的，却又足够结实。

“……讨厌鬼。”孟鹤堂嘟着嘴说，同时毫无威慑力地小手推了一下周九良的肩。

“是你爷们儿。”周九良得意地摇头晃脑，心里美滋滋地下定决心，等下回专场他还要这么搞。

可遗憾的是下回专场他连化妆的资格都被取消了。时间轴拉回到公元二零一九年十二月十四日相声有新人长春场的前夕，周九良的眼皮上长了一颗麦粒肿，据孟鹤堂分析，就是上一周天津场时周九良乱用手搓脸搓的，亦或是补妆的时候总瞎“捣乱”使得脸没擦干净刺激的。总而言之言而总之，就是周宝宝的错，罚他候场的时候老老实实一边待着不说，同时还准备一大缸子菊花茶命令他必须喝完：

“清火明目消肿的，乖乖喝了，懂？”  
孟鹤堂边说边摆了一个经典的“海蓝色玻璃花瓣口瓶”的姿势。

“懂。”  
周九良垂头丧气地回答，然后端起茶缸子开始吨吨吨（二声）。

然而架不住又开始故技重施的李鹤东实在是气人，且傻呗呗又去帮忙化妆的孟鹤堂也是气人。后者还不知死活地穿了一件顶顶顶轻薄（在周九良眼里）的纯白色T恤，一条超超超性感（在周九良眼里）的修身牛仔裤，化妆的时候小腰一弯小背一拱，那玲珑有致的身体线条一览无余，而且细瞅瞅还有一道隐隐约约的黑影沿着脊椎蜿蜒至裤腰……这TM的不就是那个勾人的纹身？孟祥辉儿你是不是又欠#%$&+€了？  
急火攻心的周九良一时间都想直接把人关小黑屋。

正所谓夫纲不振，江山不稳，孔子诚不欺我啊（孔子：我也没有）！

周九良就很不开心。就这么气鼓鼓地好歹忍耐到专场结束回到酒店，他热爱操心的老母鸡型人格的亲亲孟哥还在那里没完没了的发语音，不是关照助理就是经纪人，要不就是慰问七队看家的那几个猴崽子，视身后直挺挺戳着的那么老大一个刺豚……周九良如无物。周九良的麦粒肿好像更肿了，上嘴唇好像也有点疼，伸手一摸——嘶！居然长了一颗水泡？周九良突然就悟了，悟了他这根本不是化妆过敏好不好？他这是上火！上火！上火！

至于上的什么火，文字就不太好描述。

“周宝宝，饿了不？孟哥点个夜宵？”  
终于放下手机的孟鹤堂对于身后的危险还一无所知。许是这一个月以来的分床状态让他的第六感又有点回炉重造，居然大大咧咧地就在外间脱了自己的羽绒服，羽绒服里面直接就是那件顶顶顶轻薄的纯白色T恤，纤细的腰线无畏地乱晃，连着若隐若现的那条纹身，就是引诱亚当吃下禁果的欲望的蛇。

周九良有点恨恨地从背后搂上去。

“……不吃外卖。嘴疼。”周九良说。

“怎么还嘴疼了呢？我看看？”关心则乱的孟鹤堂果然拧正了身体捧着小爱人的脸蛋仔细看，“……怎么麦粒肿还转移了呢？你没好好喝菊花茶吗？网上说菊花——”

“不喝菊花茶！菊花茶不管用！不喝不喝不喝！”实在受够了这三个字的周九良脑袋摇得像个王八，“喝的菊花不管用。”

“啊？那什么菊花才管用啊？”

“你的才管用。”

——啥？  
……孟鹤堂觉得这是他有生以来听过的最邪的包袱。

邪到他翻无可翻。

所以只能是他被翻了过来。

“……明天，明天要赶飞机——”脸皮蹭着房间门板的孟鹤堂徒劳地提醒着，那条顶顶顶性感的牛仔裤已经给褪到膝盖了，通常情况下到了这一步他的任何反抗都已经失去意义。

“下午的飞机……你先管管你老公成不成？知不知道自己的责任？”周九良三下两下便扯脱了自己的裤子，一边喘着粗气一边紧紧地把人压在房门和自己中间，还隔着内裤呢便忍无可忍地存着胯往腿缝中间来回地撞，撞得门板上的防盗链哗啦哗啦地乱响。

“……怎，怎么又成我的责任呢……”孟鹤堂十分委屈地反驳，同时两只手惊慌地摁着门想转过身来想躲——隔音太不好了，这要是经纪人或是助理正好路过走廊听见了他以后可怎么见人？

“还狡辩，你爷们儿上火是不是你给憋的？”周九良越想越委屈越想越生气，大手略使着劲儿往人小屁股上啪啪打了两下，“……还不快来灭火？”接着干脆把内裤也剥了个干净，照着刚才打过的位置又恶劣地上手掐，一掐一个肉窝，越掐心里越热。

孟鹤堂咬着嘴唇一下紧过一下地喘着气，肉皮微有点辣辣的，但没过一会儿又有点麻。  
饿急了的小男友既霸道又粗鲁，半强迫地压着他做前戏，孟鹤堂又羞又慌，但心底深处又有点喜欢，所以很快便乖乖地化在了门板上。

“……去，去床上……嗯啊……别在这——”  
被掐着命根又被捏住乳头的孟鹤堂颤抖地请求，他腿软得站不稳，摇摇欲坠地顺着门要往下出溜。然而站在他身后的周九良却适时地一条腿卡了进去把人撑住，同时右手掏进孟鹤堂被迫张开的两腿之间捂住了搓揉，左手换了另一边的乳肉快速地掌心打圈。

周九良是素了快一个月不假，可孟鹤堂也是好久都没被这样爱抚过。早些时候后台休息室里的那些仓促而隐秘的挑逗还留有余韵，因此孟鹤堂的两腿之间很快便湿了，脆弱的鼓胀起来的蘑菇头一下下地戳在略有些冰凉的房门上，划出一道道粘腻的湿痕。

“……你忍得住回卧室？后面都咬着我呢。”周九良一边支棱着大腿折磨着敏感的会阴一边往穴口内塞入一指，才转了两圈就忍不住坏笑。他的孟哥连里面都出水了，又滑又软，还没摸到受不了的地方便激烈地吸住了他的指尖，明明自己也想得厉害。

“……胡，胡说——别，呜呜……别！”孟鹤堂徒劳地骑在周九良的大腿上摇晃着腰，往前趴门板很凉，往后靠爱人的那处又太热，相同的是两边都硬梆梆的，两处皆是折磨，于是忍不住便要挣扎，挣扎着想将自己的弱点远离蠢动的指尖，生怕自己没熬到进入便射了，青黑色的纹身裹在布料下煽情地扭动，一来一回都是风骚入骨。

“勾引我？……”低低的指控喷在耳边，激红了眼的周九良紧接着便扯着怀里人的T恤直堆到锁骨下边。撩人的脊背完整的裸露出来，周九良性急地低下头开始大力地吮吻，原本揉着胸脯的左手也抽回来霸道地摁在后背心。于是孟鹤堂整个光溜溜的上半身便牢牢地贴到了门上，刚被搓得发红的两枚豆粒直接挤在门板上来回地刮蹭，长时间高频次的性事早将他的这个部位调教得敏感无比，孟鹤堂一下子便哭了出来，下面的阴茎也无助地吐出一股股透明的前列腺液。

“……乖，松开了给老公进去啦——”  
最终还是藏不住的小凸起正被两根手指重点地关照，周九良的下身早就按捺不住，但临到紧要处才想起自己没有带套。余光里瞄到房间吧台上搁着酒店贴心的“付费用品”，看外包装那个扎眼的颜色应该还是他没用过的特别造型，于是赶紧腾出手来够。好容易后背压力消失的孟鹤堂迷迷瞪瞪地还回头去瞅，结果才看清周宝宝手里的东西便差点吓死——

“不…不能用，酒店里的…呜…那个……”强忍着后穴里钻心痒意的孟鹤堂艰难地开口，“……明天，明天查房怎么办？”他们俩大男人住一个套房已经很欲盖弥彰了，总不能结账的时候再多一盒安全套。

“那怎么办？孟哥我眼睛疼，唉哟，我嘴也疼。”周九良脑袋钻在孟鹤堂的脖颈处小奶音撒娇，可手底下抽顶的动作却半点没轻。  
孟鹤堂的大腿根处早湿滑一片，里面也酸胀不堪。被搓揉到发肿的前列腺不知耻地渴求着更多疼爱，孟鹤堂酥着腰往后略蹭了蹭，腰窝正好抵到那根让他死去活来的大家伙……还能怎么办，孟鹤堂咬着嘴唇哽咽着又吞下一轮激烈的小高潮，溢满了生理性泪水的眼前都是重影。

“……进，进来……不用戴了……啊啊——”他投降了他屈服了，怎么样都好，内射都可以。  
可明明知道他什么意思的小老公偏偏还要用语言反复确认自己的权益：“进哪儿？孟哥，不戴那个进哪儿？”不为别的，就为了看人羞耻到不行的模样，看着无数人梦里妄想的神仙哥哥缠着自己软软地求欢，这是周九良最难以明说的性癖，而孟鹤堂却又总是乖乖地全部满足——

是孟鹤堂惯坏了他。

孟鹤堂拽过周九良又在捏弄自己胸肉的手含进嘴里轻轻咬了一下。孟鹤堂拧着上半身脸凑到周九良耳边小声地说了两个字。

没有男人能抗拒得了如此的诱惑。

周九良发着狠地将人又一次压回到房门上，胳膊揽起一条细腿搬得高高的。湿漉漉的股间四敞大开无遮无拦，周九良就着站立的姿势直接贯穿了身前的人，然后马上开始了要命的挺动，是往常做爱快到巅峰时才会有的深度与力度。

孟鹤堂的眼前与脑子里都是一片白。他连叫都没来得及叫便被拱上了一次无精高潮。太超过了，激烈到他有点害怕，“呜呜……慢，慢一点……顶坏了……呀——”撒娇一般的语气只会催生更恶劣的顶弄。光靠后面带来的快乐绵长到没有尽头，孟鹤堂尝试着想腾出一只手来抚慰自己的性器，好让淋漓畅快的释放去解脱自己濒临潮吹的风险，可扶在房门上的手掌才略离了门板半寸身体便无力地下坐，而周九良更眼尖地瞅准了这个机会猛地挺腰——

“——别！…呜呜呜……”

两个人皮肉相接的部位淅淅沥沥地一股东西流了出来。

却不是精液。

“……老公，老公，摸摸下面……求你……”  
孟鹤堂浑浑噩噩地抽泣着，嘴里说什么都已经不受大脑控制。

“就后面不好吗？我看你挺习惯的。”  
周九良喘着粗气拒绝，都怪他一个月都不给他弄，今天他要连本带利地全讨回来。

…………

助理小哥的手悬在门铃上方有一瞬间的迟疑。

刚才房间里是不是有什么$%#$声音传出来？眼前的这扇门是不是还晃了两下？

不能啊，霏霏姐不是说俩人现在在“养生”不折腾了吗？而且这才回房不到一个小时，也就烧口热茶的时间，按常规来说不可能这么快……总不能“打架”不成就开始真打架了吧？

满眼问号的小助理犹犹豫豫地把门铃摁响，“——孟老师？明天的餐券我忘了给你……”

安静。

“……孟老师，霏霏姐说担心飞机晚点，所以早餐一定要好好吃。”

还是安静。

“……孟老师？孟老师你在吗？”

安静如鸡。

“孟老师你是不是不方便？那我刷备用房卡进——”  
“别！不用！不要！……呜——不要……不要了……”

深褐色的房门再一次像有大锤从后面猛凿一样地呼呼震了起来，拼命压抑的又软又娇的哭叫声隔着十几厘米的门板断断续续飘出。一声接一声的不要，估计只有第一个是和门外的人讲的，后面接着的那一连串全都归属于心照不宣的某人，只不过从声音里的起伏高低来判断，他的某人完全没听甚至还得寸进尺罢了。

看来是没可能吃早餐了。

助理小哥摇着头快速撤离案发现场，边走还边拿出手机摁了条微信：[来不及了霏霏姐，我去晚了，人俩已经开始了……]。

门里面的周九良正拼命收着小腹抑制着自己射精的冲动。刚才他本没打算把孟鹤堂欺负得那么狠的，只不过看着人红着脸湿着眼把手背塞嘴里瑟瑟发抖的模样实在可口，所以才忍不住晃着腰抵住敏感点划了几个圈。

谁让孟鹤堂偏要望着自己拼命地摇头？

谁让孟鹤堂又要瞪着一双水汪汪的大眼睛扭着腰喊不要？

所以都是正主的错，都是正主好似一只东北大鹅他该。理直气更壮的周九良忍不住就勒紧了他的亲亲孟哥没天没地一通猛日，目标准确火力集中，捣弄得痉挛的穴肉一下下地裹着自己的东西吸得厉害，不知是羞的还是爽的，抑或是二者兼有。好容易挨到门外没声了周九良才大发善心地松开了孟鹤堂的一条腿，手指不经意地往前一捞，黏黏糊糊的一片，竟是已经被操射了。

“……你，你，你太过分了……”  
堪堪回过神来的孟鹤堂万分委屈地打了个哭嗝。

“孟哥我错啦，老公错啦。”  
周九良赶紧道歉，可那吃饱了小鱼干的橘猫似的表情却毫无说服力。

于是又抱起人踢哒踢哒地转战卧室。先把孟鹤堂轻轻地放在被子上，又哄劝着把人身上仅有的那件白色T恤也剥了。周九良三下五除二地把自己也脱了个精光，然后大鹏展翅样往床上一扑，整大一号的体型刚好能把他的乖兔子严严实实地罩在底下。

许是刚刚那一轮激烈的挞伐已经缓解了周九良体内积存的欲火，再抱上来的时候周九良的一举一动都十分温柔。“……孟哥，我好爱你呀。”周九良悄悄话一般地在耳边吐露少有的爱语，然后便急急地粘上孟鹤堂红润的嘴唇。孟鹤堂乖乖地松开牙关放爱人的舌头进来深吻，小手软软地捋着他周宝宝的后背，原本羞涩合拢的双腿也缓缓松开了，一左一右地勾上了对方的胯。

看看，还真的是该。

“爱……爱你。”孟鹤堂吸着鼻子回应。然后腿间的那处好地方便又被填满了。

“——我要射里面。”  
周九良一边冲顶一边预约。

“……呜呜呜…嗯……”  
没拒绝就是同意了。

转天俩人果然没吃早餐。甚至连午餐时都见到没出房门。  
经纪人霏霏心想这某种意义上也算是给自己省心了，别家艺人到了新地方总要担心出去逛哪里会引发骚乱，而自己带的这两位，真的是一回到酒店就忙着扎在房间里自己……玩——唯一的不好就是总担心得改签机票。  
这回也是，下午她领着助理小哥早早等在酒店大厅，母胎solo的后者怀里抱着提前打包好的午餐说什么也不愿意再去敲门了，她还以为又得多待一天呢，但好在没等多久两位大明星就一齐出现了，走在头里的周九良老师雄赳赳气昂昂，神清气爽眉飞色舞，甚至连他那件标志性的羽绒服都没有穿。

“……嚯，休息得真不赖。我瞧瞧，连眼皮上的小肿包都没有了，吃了什么灵丹妙药？”霏霏一边等着办退房手续一边闲聊，然后又下意识地去看躲在周九良背后的孟鹤堂——打从刚才开始这一位就一声儿也没吭，霏霏心里突然有点突突。  
一声儿不坑的孟鹤堂破天荒的穿了一件羽绒服，棒球帽板板正正地扣在头上帽檐拉到腮帮子，脸上还戴了个挺老大的框架眼镜，明晃晃的眼镜片子底下一对委屈巴巴的肿眼泡，仔细再一看，嘴唇也有点儿肿。

…………怎么回事？怎么换人肿起来了？这毛病还能传染？  
经纪人细思恐极。

请问周九良今天开心了没有？  
开心了。

别的事儿都别问，问就是对活太卖力了，卖力肿。

ヾ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノヾ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノヾ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノヾ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ

片尾彩蛋

周九良：媳妇。  
孟鹤堂：（别理我烦着呢）  
周九良：孟哥。  
孟鹤堂：（听不见听不见了）  
周九良：先生。  
孟鹤堂：…………干嘛（哄我）  
周九良：还有菊花茶呢，给您喝。  
孟鹤堂：？？？  
周九良：中医说以形补形——  
孟鹤堂：……滚！


End file.
